Two-bit Underfoot
by HellShack
Summary: Two-bit's reoccurring dreams, and the reality of the situation back on earth.
1. RIGHT HERE

The trees pull away from one-another and reveal a gate.

Two-bit knows that he is walking in a "dreamscape" and cannot return home.

His giggling demons laugh harder than ever before.

Two-bit smiles. He must never sigh, for that shows what he is feeling inside.

He walks forward and pushes the gate open.

He already knows what awaits him on the other side.

'Am I supposed to be afraid?' He asks himself as he enters the sacred garden.

Unicorns run from all directions to greet him.

He smiles again, and inhales deeply; the sweet scent of lilies enthrall him.

"Is this it?" Two-bit asks out loud. "Am a done for? ...Not going back this time?"

The whimsical classical music plays haphazardly and all of the unicorns dance away.

Two-bit begins to dance his way through the garden, for that is the only way to move here.

As he spins, the world becomes a blur, he blinks twice and he begins to feel something tugging on his foot. He glances down, spinning even harder, for this is usually where the dream turns into a horror film.

The grass was wrapping its way around his foot, getting ready to swallow him up and take him down to the land that has conquered, and this land is conquering him all over again.

He stops spinning and lunges as hard as he can, breaking some of the vines that had overgrown him, but they just kept coming...

"Oh, nickles!" He says, rolling his eyes. "I guess this little trout's destiny lies under-foot."

Two-bit let the greenery completely consume him and draw his blood until he was naught but shining white stone covered by the herbs from the garden of desolate anti-mercy; and with this change in life's forces... the clown's soul traveled down through the unholy valley of uncertainty. The pains that held him in his tragic unexpressed emotional state of "Man" went gracefully to the hell hounds... and if he should awake...

"May god have mercy on his soul..."

Ponyboy crying in a home,

Johnny gone not so sweetly as the tears keep pouring,

Sodapop pounding on death's door,

Taken and shoved in the direction of the sacred garden,

While in the hospital, he lies still.

Darry, grimacing when he thinks of how he could've saved them all,

Darry, cold, Darry... The demons whisper "He's next."

Steve, seeking an exit where there is no escape.

The writer, trying to normalized their deaths.

"How wicked do you have to be?" Two-bit asks in the abyss...

A, I'm Dallas Winston.

I died and became a Dei.

And I choose to narrate.

The obstacle at hand:

Sanity.


	2. IMAGES

(Spring, 1969)

A demonic fairy creature hovers in Two-bit's room, she snaps her fingers causing him to awake with a start. He sits up in bed and makes eye contact with the fairy before she fades into nothingness and as she does, he hears his voice being sung in a high frequency.

Two-bit is not at all surprised anymore as this is a daily occurrence.

He experiences things of the "Supernatural" a lot since his use of methamphetamine back in 1967- right after Johnny passed.

Two-bit slides out of bed and makes his way to the bathroom, he looks in the mirror and there is an outline of buck horns on his head that he assumes would be invisible to the untrained eye.

'Maybe there is some good left of this earth after all.' He thinks to himself.

'Or.. I'm just asinine.' Two-bit sighs, looking down at the clothing he was wearing and could not remove. He was dressed in 1670's "Jester" clothing. He tried to take the clothes off but every time he tried, he'd get a horrible migraine like pain that shot throughout his body.

'Is this REALLY the realm of the 'free'... when I'm force to not be ME?'

An obligatory chortle spurts from his mouth.

"He's the funniest, he can dance, he can sing, he can do it all!" Came the high frequency voice.

Two-bit sighs as the music begins... and the illusion of his house dissolve and a renaissance fair appears all around him.

Two-bit looks all around him... bewildered and begins to walk, unsure if he'd be able to do that in this dream at first. Once he confirmed, he began to run in the direction of the witch's house.

"...And he fears not death,

For he's already died. " Dallas goes on... "Two-bit, the laughing stock.." Dallas growls.

"Two-bit... the plague..." The demonic fairy hisses.

"Two-bit is running.. right into a trap.

Two-bit we warned you.

Two-bit, turn back...

Two-bit, you're stupid..."

"Keith... that HAT."

Two-bit wonders if anyone back home knows what he's going through as he runs.

Trapped in a different time and all... but he knows they no longer think of him.

The dead, aren't thought of, unless they're martyrs... and he was a heretic.


	3. UNHOLY

At a dead run through the sour town, Two-bit nearly crashes into a young woman, about twenty-five years old. He swears that he's seen her somewhere before... But where?

When he reaches the cottage, the dame he had come to visit was sitting outside the door doing some form of experimentation with sunlight.

Two-bit huffs up to her and stands there, looking down on her until she arose and asked him what he was fighting for...

Two-bit smiles and turns on the charm. In-spite of the situation, he was still Two-bit... Well, mostly.

"I'm fighting for the end of the dream..."He responds.

She walks inside the cottage leaving Two-bit standing there and returning with a thick book that looked as if it had been handmade.

She clears her throat and begins to read from it.

"Descended"

"It is written, that when he is risen, all doors will open. Lovers will coil, frequencies will rise, abandonment will reverse in all likenesses..." She reads.

"Begotten, he'll take you in hand and lead the way of the forsaken, in an entranced state far from where they once stood, the forsook; shall not parish from this way without a hand to hold and a voice to speak on this premise; and it is said, that they will come together to speak for themselves in his frequency and language, or many tongues... and they, forsaken and salvaged from the hands of the demon known as Christ, shall raise their voices and bellow for all to hear; their 'Song for the Star of Earth.'" She closes the book, takes Two-bit by the hand and she leads him in a mad run in a circle, which then turns into a question mark.

When they reach the point, they explode.

...

Two-bit wakes up in a mad itchy sweat. He sits up in the darkness of a barn with the rain hammering on the ground outside, when he hears the snoring of the cowboy lying next to him he nearly freaks out.

Tex sits up beside him on the hay-bail, "Howdy." Tex yawns, scooting on his behind, sitting up to embrace Two-bit.

Two-bit mutters something about hell before falling off the block of hay into an even deeper dilemma. Tex jumps when he looks down only to see the man shaped burn mark on the ground where two-bit dissolved...

Tex sighs and runs his hand over his forehead... He swears to never eat Shrimp Scampi before a ritual again.

* * *

END

* * *

UNHOLY REVIEWS PLEASE!


End file.
